


Just Friends

by thingsKTsays



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, so much schmoopy fluff, what lydia wants lydia gets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1592273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingsKTsays/pseuds/thingsKTsays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia didn't want to be <em>just friends</em> with Allison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt by the lovely [SamsJam](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SamsJam/pseuds/SamsJam). Not beta-read.

It’s not that there was anything wrong with being _just friends_ with Allison. There really wasn’t. Allison was the best friend Lydia had ever had in her life, and she wouldn’t trade her for anything.

But at the same time, being _just friends_ with her was a special kind of torture. It was easier when she had Jackson, and then Aiden, and Allison had Scott, followed by that weird… _thing_ with Isaac. Now, with both of them single and coming up on prom and graduation, everything was more difficult.

Lydia didn’t want to be _just friends_ with Allison.

Lydia wanted to kiss Allison’s soft lips, and whisper secrets into her ear during the night, and touch all of the places where she was warm and soft. If she waited too much longer, though, Allison would find someone else, or move away, and Lydia was done being passive about this.

They had been through too much together to mess this up. Too much to let fear get in the way.

Standing in the Macy’s fitting room, potential prom dress pulled up but undone, Lydia couldn’t wait any longer.

“Allison, zip me up?” She called out, unlatching the door so Allison could slip in. She watched in the mirror as Allison crowded up behind her, reaching for the zipper waiting low on Lydia’s back. She wanted to say something more. She wanted to talk about it, discuss it, wanted to meet Allison’s eyes in the mirror and see the same love and lust and devotion she felt reflected back at her.

The bottom line, though, was that she _wanted_. She _wanted_ Allison, in everything: eating lunch together, painting their nails on her bed, _eating her out on her bed_ , lazy kisses and dancing at prom and standing proud, deadly, against any threat and _Lydia wanted it all_.

The thing about Lydia was that she was selfish. She knew this, accepted it, but what Lydia wanted Lydia _got_ and she had never wanted anything as much as she wanted Allison.

And Allison was strong, confident, self-assured. If somehow Lydia was wrong, and Allison didn’t want all of that with Lydia, if she didn’t feel the way that Lydia felt, she would say something. It would be the nicest rejection in the world, and the first time since Lydia was seven that she had been rejected in any way, but life would go on. At least she would know.

Lydia looked at Allison’s lips in the mirror, saw them curve into a soft smile, tongue peeking out ever so slightly in concentration as she settled one hand low on Lydia’s hip, the other tugging the zipper up slowly.

She couldn’t take it anymore. Spinning around, she barely took in Allison’s surprised face before pushing her back gently, making sure to move in, closer and closer, until Allison was pressed against the door and Lydia was right in front of her. She looked up, just slightly, searching Allison’s eyes, looking for a sign and making sure this was okay.

Allison licked her lips, breathing shallow, and slowly curled her hands around Lydia’s hips. _Okay. Yes_.

Slowly, as though she had never kissed another person, Lydia tilted her head and touched her lips to Allison’s. The first contact sent goosebumps across her arms, her hands tightening where they sat wrapped around Allison’s ribs, just below her breasts. She moved closer, needing to feel more of that softness - Allison’s lips, her waist, her breasts, all pressing against Lydia - kissing Allison so softly and intently, and she felt as if she couldn’t breathe. Her whole world narrowed down to just this, as though nothing else mattered, and at that moment it was true.

There was nothing more important than the way Allison’s hands pressed into her hips, sliding slowly back to cup her ass in a way that should have been crass but was instead perfect and wonderful and hot. Nothing more important than Lydia’s thumbs brushed across the underside of Allison’s breasts, or the way they were breathing each other’s air, their lips slowly parting.

“Go to prom with me?” Allison whispered, and Lydia laughed, kissing her hard, pulling on her bottom lip.

She leaned back a bit, taking in Allison’s lightly flushed face, the sparkle in her eyes, and she had never felt so happy before.

Lydia nodded, beaming, and leaned in for another kiss.

She wanted it all.

And what Lydia wanted, she got.

She was just lucky that Allison wanted it, too.


End file.
